ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
Agent Lore is a male Large Beast of some sort. He became an agent for the Department of Mary Sues' Video Games Division in December 2010, but he seemed much more familiar with the role than his partner at the time. It is unknown how long he was watching the PPC before that. Agent Profile Backstory Little is known about Agent Lore before he approached the PPC. He claims to be a demigod or mythology character from an original fiction canon. However, he does seem to be genuinely concerned for the PPC and genuinely invested in eliminating Mary Sues. It's unknown if there are any more of his species, or if he is unique. However, he claims his origins are wholly unimportant, and true to that they don't seem to pop up much. Possibly, it might be best for the PPC to suspend disbelief and just accept a large, snarky beast in their ranks. If he has any unique powers, he does not use them beyond a limited shape-shifting ability that he uses in the stead of a conventional disguise. When he takes another form, it is usually another quadrupedal canine or equivalent animal—but on occasion he does become a middle-aged man in a suit. However, while he can shape-shift into a variety of alternate forms and even vary his mass, he cannot change his color, and when he takes human form his skin is a pure, light-absorbing black. Extras and canon characters don't seem to notice, though—and if they did, they would easily be handled with a Somebody Else's Problem field. Upon being asked why he doesn't just use his cool demigod powers to do things, he usually replies, "That's no fun at all." Appearance Agent Lore stands around five feet tall at the shoulder, and can easily look eye-to-eye with a grown man. He is roughly eight feet from snout to hindquarters, and not counting his long and bushy tail. He appears as a chimera of many different animal features, but mostly he resembles a canid with ram-like horns and feet like a predatory dinosaur or dragon. His shaggy coat of fur is black, and his eyes glow with a faint white light. Beyond that, he seems to be a conventional organism, requiring food and water. His blood is red, and he is able to be killed and wounded like any ordinary earth animal. Personality Agent Lore acts similarly to and speaks with the voice of a thirty- to forty-year-old man. Generally, he is a confident and strong-willed individual (if a little sarcastic at times) and usually has an answer or idea in the face of confusion or chaos. He is incredibly calm and reasonable when confronting danger or extreme stupidity; he is far more likely to be just unamused rather than angry. But he is most definitely mad: his trickster nature and his laughter in the face of badfic are evidence enough. In truth, he seems unbothered by badfic. He might be very good at controlling himself, resistant to squick, or he might be just a very, very cool customer. Despite what demigod status he claims, he does not seem to be omniscient or privy to any secrets of the universe. He is a big snarky know-it-all and busybody, though. Other Agent Lore is very fuzzy and does appreciate hugs. Especially from pretty young women. Additionally, Lore is an extremely fast reader, often page-per-second. Whether this is one of his top-secret powers or a mundane talent is unknown. And mostly irrelevant. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 314 Archive Partnered with Aster Corbett * Mission One: "Ganondorf in My Crawlspace" (The Legend of Zelda) ** In which, accompanied by her partner Lore, Aster Corbett flips out at her very first official mission Suefic. December 17, 2010. * Mission Two: "Azelynn of the Desert" (The Legend of Zelda) ** In which Aster Corbett is laid out sick by cafeteria food and Lore picks up the slack in a very beige Suefic. December 29, 2010. * Mission Three: "Assassins Among Dragons" (Spyro the Dragon x Assassin's Creed) ** Great tastes don't taste great together when Aster and Lore tackle an anthro Assassin's Creed Gary Stu and his many nemeses... in Spyro the Dragon. Febuary 17, 2011. * Mission Four: "Rising Darkness, Raising Light" (Ōkami) ** Aster and Lore try and restrain their disgust when they are sent after a half-dog, teleporting, rainbow-eyed Ōkami Mary Sue, but thankfully they have backup from HQ. April 3, 2011. * Mission Five: "The Hidden Secret" (The Legend of Zelda) ** IN PROGRESS * Mission Six: "A Southern Californian in King Calian's Court" (Dragon Age: Origins) ** Agent Aster is sent on a punitive three-day intelligence detail, encountering a Sue that sleeps a glittery streak across Ferelden... and finds herself explaining the mission of the PPC to a member of possibly the only more unfortunate organization in the multiverse. October 31, 2011. * Mission Seven: "The Missing Heir" (Dragon Quest 8), Aster with Ray Chell ** After screwing up yet again, Aster Corbett guides a new transfer to the DMS through a story containing a terrible trajeck backstory, unexplained mood swings, and a total disregard for Dragon Quest humor. January 10, 2012. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Video Games Division